Party
The Party system in La Tale involves one or more players entering a group. Parties are a great way to bond with fellow players, and they offer great boosts to players. How to Party? You can Party a person in several ways. *Buddy List (Key B) *Guild window (Key: G) *Party Index (Key: \) *Party Window (Key: P) *Right clicking a player and pressing Invite Party *Clicking a person's name in the chat and pressing Invite Party Benefits and Notes *Sharing loot with other players (Depending on Party item Gathering settings) *Sharing IDR for dungeons *Getting Party buffs from certain classes *Increased loot bags with more Party members when defeating boss monsters *Faster Grinding *Faster Reputation farming *Faster Ely Farming *Building blocks to developing a friendship with other players *Enter the same dungeons when in a Party together *You can see where other members of your party are by pressing (P) Limitations *Grinding in the same map with party members 30 levels higher than you will result in no exp gain *Being kicked out or leaving a party will automatically kick you out of an Instance Dungeon *If a Party member is in a different map, they will not receive Ely or Experience *Only 8 members are allowed in a party *Dungeons have limits on how many players may enter. As a result, only the first players to enter the dungeon until the limit can enter. Those who try to enter a full dungeon must wait until a party member exits the dungeon. Resetting Instance Dungeon The leader of the party can reset the dungeon by pressing (T) and clicking Reset Dungeon. *In order for the leader to reset a dungeon all party members must exit the dungeon If a party member is in a different dungeon than the one you want to reset, only your dungeon will be reset. Leaving/Kicking *To kick a member out of a party you must be the leader *Press the X next to the members name in the Party window (P) *If a leader leaves a party the second member will automatically become party leader *Logging out or changing servers will automatically kick you out of the party Loot Settings *'In Order Gathering: '''Drops will be distributed in order by the party list. After searched by a player, any dropped bag will be seen to all party members in the same map. *'Random Gathering: 'Drops will be randomly distributed to any player in the party. After searched by a player, any dropped bag will be seen to all party members in the same map. *'Free Gathering: '''Drops can be seen by any party member and can be taken by all. Change leader You can change a the Party leader only if you are the leader, by pressing (P). Pet Acquisition Limit This will restrict the pets of players to only loot a certain quality of items. The name of the acquisition identifies which quality of item and above pets are not allowed to loot. *Normal is the most restrictive *Special is the least restrictive Category:System